On The Brink
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Ryleigh Orton is attracted to the new guy at work. Everyone can see the chemistry between the two of them. Will everything go as planned or will the attention she's receiving from an unwanted admirer and Adam's own past tear it all down? Adam/OC, Randy/OC, John/OC. Co-written by Hailey Egan Cena
1. Chapter 1

Here is the newest story. We hope you like it.

Pairings: Ryleigh(OC)/Adam, Randy/Jamie(OC), and John/Katelyn(OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Ryleigh Orton rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off her body, throwing her pillows against the wall that her room shared with her best friend and roommate Katelyn Hennigan. She could hear the sounds of Katelyn and her boyfriend John Cena going at it again. It had been like this since they had shared the apartment. Three semesters worth of hearing them make love so loudly, the neighbors had actually called the cops once. She laughed a little as she remembered the amused look on John's face and the horrified look on Katelyn's. The sounds grew louder and she sighed, grabbing her clothes and heading to the shower in her room. She closed the door and smiled a little as she turned on the water. The shower had been a present from John and Katelyn after the third time she'd taken a cold shower after they'd used all the hot water. She'd been supremely annoyed at them. An annoyance that was returning at the moment as the door to her room came bursting open and Katelyn came into the bathroom hugging her furiously.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she shouted excitedly.

"That's great K. Can we talk about this after I take my shower? I have to get ready to cover your shift and then I have to go to dinner with Randy and Jamie tonight and watch them suck face." Katelyn laughed.

"We so need to get you a boyfriend." She said as she walked out of the room and back into John's arms. They headed back into Katelyn's room.

Ryleigh simply shook her head. A boyfriend was the last thing she needed right now. Not after her last relationship had ended so disastrously. Hell, all of them in recent years had been. There was the liar, the mama's boy, the addict and the one who had tried to force himself on her. Not to mention Mr. Straight Edge who told her she'd go to hell if she took a sip of champagne at Randy and Jamie's wedding. No, she told herself. She didn't need a boyfriend.

But as the thought crossed her mind and the sounds of her best friend pleasing her boyfriend floated through the air, the loneliness inside her grew. A loneliness that school and work just couldn't fill anymore. She shook if off and got dressed for work after sending a quick text to Randy to confirm dinner with him and his wife Jamie for their anniversary. She got in the car and drove to the coffee house, aptly named Cup of Joe, parking in the space next to her friend Cody. It would be just her, Cody and Adam, the new guy. It wasn't the best job in the world but it did help pay the bills and she liked the people she worked with. She smiled at Cody as he rounded the counter and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey Cookie, you look thoroughly annoyed this morning."

"Katelyn and Cena were at it again and it was louder than usual because they got engaged this morning." She smiled.

"Wow, Cena and Katelyn are getting married? That's awesome." Ryleigh rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"I so could have sworn that Mike wasn't working today." Cody laughed at her and took her purse and her coat before he threw her apron. She walked behind the counter and Adam slid her a cup of coffee and she smiled at him. "Thanks. So how are you liking it here?" she asked as she took a sip.

"Moving here from Canada is totally different but uh…..there are some perks." He said as he winked at her. Cody walked back into the room and Ryleigh diverted her attention to her friend. Adam Copeland and his brother had moved to town about 2 months earlier. She'd seen him around campus and had actually been the one to take his application when he'd applied for the job. Cody laughed at her a little as he realized that a slight blush had crept up in her cheeks and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop that." She whispered.

"Sorry. But you totally need to go for that. You need some loving." Cody whispered. Ryleigh was just about to answer when the door opened and a customer walked in. A customer who just made her morning so much worse.

"Welcome to Cup of Joe, how can I help you?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"You could start by going to lunch with me today" the dark haired young man said with a smile, his voice thick with an accent.

"Sorry Justin but I'm having lunch with Cody and Adam today." She said politely. The young man rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, I can be a lot more fun than they can." He said smiling. Adam rolled his eyes and walked up behind her.

"Hey Ry, we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute and then nodded her head. "Great. I will pick you up around 7 then. I can't wait." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, sorry Justin. I didn't see you standing there." He said as he walked over to where Cody was standing. Justin sneered in Adam's direction and then looked back at Ryleigh.

"So what you're with him now?" Justin asked with distain in his voice.

"Justin, whomever I date is none of your business. So order something or leave." She said annoyed with him.

"Fine. I'll have a mocha latte with extra whipped cream." He said as he looked over at the two men standing at the end of the bar. He didn't really like either of him. He turned his attention back to Ryleigh. He'd been dying to add her to his list of conquests for months now and he was going to have her. No matter what he had to do. He damn sure wasn't going to let some long haired new guy get in his way. Ryleigh handed him the coffee and he smiled at her. "I'll see you around campus." He said as he walked out of the coffee house. She breathed a little sigh of relief and then looked over at Cody and Adam.

Katelyn sat at the bar in the apartment watching her boyfriend, well fiancé now, making breakfast. She stared at her ring and couldn't believe that they were engaged. She loved the 1.5 princess cut ring he had given her. It was hard to believe that they had been dating for two years.

"So, how did you get out of your shift today?" John asked as he placed the chocolate chip pancakes on a plate. He knew they were her favorites.

"Ryleigh knew today was our anniversary and she agreed to work for me." She smiled as she took a bite of the pancakes. "Oh my God, this is wonderful. Will you always cook pancakes for me?"

"Do you want that in the wedding vows?" He laughed sitting down beside her.

"Yeah." She laughed. "So when did you want to get married?"

"I'm good with any date you want."

"I was thinking a December wedding."

"This year? That's only five months from now."

"I know but I want a small ceremony. Just us and close friends and family. Nothing overdone."

"Alright. So when in December?"

"Why don't we plan it for over Christmas break? That way family is together."

"Alright, where?"

"Let's do in Boston. It would be so pretty with snow on the ground. And it would be easy for your family to be there."

"You really want to be married in Boston?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yay!" She kissed him passionately completely forgetting about breakfast. He loved her enthusiasm. It was one of the things that drew him to her. Now they were getting married and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryleigh sat at one of the tables in the back going over some of her history homework. It had been slow and Cody had been manning the counter and sent Adam to get them all lunch. She looked up when she felt someone walk up to the table. She smiled at Adam.

"I didn't know you were taking that class. You got Professor Austin?"

"Yeah. I'm in the 8am class."

"Me too. How come I've never seen you in there?"

"It's a big class."

"I'll have to pay better attention." He smiled.

"You should be paying attention anyway." She replied as Cody walk in.

"Someone else man the counter while I eat please."

"I got it." Adam said getting up and walking out.

Cody sat down and got out the lunch. "So, you two seem to be having a nice conversation."

"He's nice." She replied before taking bite of her sandwich.

"Yes he is." He replied. "Oh Katelyn called and said you got a package from your parents at the apartment."

"I love care packages from Mom. They've always got the best stuff in them."

"Yeah they do." He laughed. "She said she and John were coming by and they would drop it off. Apparently they are going out to dinner for their anniversary."

"And then probably back to the apartment to once again have very loud sex. " She groaned.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? And give them the apartment."

"Is Teddy going to be there?"

"Probably. He's a good guy you know. He still wants to be friends with you even though you guys split up. Just like Hennigan."

"That was different. I didn't sleep with John."

"True and you and Teddy didn't end on terrible terms. You just wanted different things out of life. I have to warn you though, he's got a new girlfriend."

"I don't want to sleep on your couch and listen to my ex boyfriend having sex with his new girlfriend. It would be awkward."

"You could always crash at Mike's or ask Adam if you could crash with him."

"Ask Adam what?" Adam asked walking up.

"Well, Katelyn and Cena got engaged today and it's their anniversary. So they have dinner plans and then probably back to the apartment for some loud sex." Cody replied. "And Ryleigh here doesn't want to hear it tonight. She hears it a lot and with them engaged and their anniversary, windows will rattle, dogs will howl and Kaitlyn will set off car alarms with her screams."

"And she doesn't want to crash at my place because my roommate is her ex boyfriend. So we were wondering if she could crash at your place tonight."

"Sure. I have a pretty comforty couch." He replied.

"Are you sure it's not an inconvenience or anything?" She asked.

"No course not." He smiled. "I would hate for you to have to listen to your roommate or your ex boyfriend."

"See Cookie, chivalry isn't dead. Adam swoops in to save the damsel in distress." Both Adam and Ryleigh laughed. "Well, we better get back to the counter."

They nodded and headed back to it. Ryleigh laughed when she saw that Katelyn and John had just came in.

"I figured we wouldn't be able to pry you apart." Ryleigh kidded them.

"Ha, ha." Katelyn laughed. "This came for you."

"Thanks." She smiled. She opened the box and Cody immediately took the tin of cookies. She looked at him and smiled shaking her head. "Should have known mom would send cookies." She laughed. She looked at her friend. "So, you guys don't have to worry about me hearing you tonight. I'm staying at Adam's tonight to give you guys some privacy."

"Why? You never bother us." Katelyn replied. John looked at her and then at Ryleigh and laughed. "What?"

"She might not bother us. But we bother her because you're very loud and vocal during sex."

"You can hear us?"

"They can hear you three states away." Ryleigh said smiling. "But it's okay."

"I'm so sorry. I guess I never thought of it that way."

"It's cool. I'm going to go to dinner with Randy and Jamie and then I'm going to Adam's to study and then crash."

"Are you sure? Because I can be quieter."

Ryleigh looked at her best friend. "No you can't. I know you well enough to know you can't be quiet during sex. I promise, Katelyn. It's fine. I want you to enjoy your anniversary and engagement celebration." She got up and hugged her. "I promise."

"Alright. But I promise I will try from now on to be quieter."

"I'm looking in to sound proofing the wall." Ryleigh said smiling.

"God, how loud am I?" Katelyn asked.

"Oh something like this. Oh god, John. Yes, harder. and then there is mmm, oh, yeah. god, yes."

Katelyn looked around. "You do know everyone is looking right?"

Ryleigh laughed. "Just making a point. But seriously, you guys enjoy your night. And be as loud as you want." Katelyn laughed and hugged her.

John hugged her next and whispered. "I promise I will sound proof your room or hers later." She laughed and nodded as they headed out.

"Your mom makes the best cookies." Cody said. Ryleigh laughed.

"Yeah, they are pretty good." She said as her cell phone rang. "It's Randy."

"Go on and take it." Cody said.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on dinner."

"Of course I'm looking forward to it." She smiled.

"Great. I meant to tell you, you can bring Katelyn if you want."

"Katelyn is busy. It's her and Cena's anniversary."

"Oh, well you can bring someone else?" He replied over the phone. He didn't want her to feel like a third wheel.

"Okay. I have a friend who works here at the coffee shop. I'll ask if he wants to come."

"Great. See you later." Randy said hanging up.

Ryleigh looked at Adam and Cody and headed over. "What did big bro want?" Cody asked.

"He wanted to make sure we were still on dinner. And he said I could bring someone. He suggested Kaitlyn."

"Yeah I don't think she will be getting off Cena anytime soon." Cody laughed.

"I told him it was their anniversary. So he said I could bring someone else."

"Sorry, babe. I have plans." Cody replied.

"Not you." She laughed. "I was thinking that, Adam, maybe you wanted to go."

"Yeah. That would be great. If you're sure you don't mind."

"If I had minded, I wouldn't have invited you."

"Then I would love to go."

"Great." She smiled. They finalized their plans for the night.

Katelyn and John arrived at the apartment and got dressed for dinner. John had planned a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant. It was hard to believe they had been dating for two years. He remembered when they met. She was working the counter at the coffee house and he ordered a coffee and a muffin. He fell for her immediately when she took his order. He didn't waste time and he asked her out that night. They went out the next day and it just continued from there. Now, they were getting married and he was spending his life with the perfect girl.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just us and how we met." He smiled. "And how I'm spending the rest of my life with the perfect girl."

She smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait for our life together also."

"Well, let's go have dinner." She smiled and took his hand as they headed out.

She was so happy with John and she hoped Ryleigh would find that kind of happiness. She loved her like a sister and she wanted her happy. She thought when Ryleigh was dating her brother that they would be happy but it just wasn't meant to be. But Katelyn knew the right guy for Ryleigh was out there and she hoped she found him.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Ryleigh pulled up to the restaurant at almost 7 and she turned to look at him. "Are you ready to meet my brother and his wife?"

"I am." He laughed. "Although I'm sure he will be fine since we're here as friends."

"He will interrogate you anyway." She smiled as they got out of the car. They walked up the restaurant and she saw Randy and Jamie already there. "Hey, guys."

"Sis." Randy said getting up and hugging her. "And this is?"

"Oh, this is Adam. He works with me at the coffee house. Adam, this is my brother Randy and his wife Jamie."

"It's nice to meet you both." Adam said shaking Randy's hand.

"Well, let's sit down." Randy said to them. The waiter came over and took their order. "So, Ry, how are things going?"

"Same as always. Katelyn and Cena about run me out of the apartment."

Randy laughed. "Still having the loud sex?"

"Yes." Ryleigh laughed. "I swear they don't know the meaning of the word quiet. I hate to see what would happen if they ever had sex in public."

"Oh I'm sure they have." Jamie laughed.

"So outside of Cena and Katelyn's loud sexacades, what else is been going on?"

"School, work. That's pretty much it." Ryleigh said just as Justin walked in to the restaurant. "Oh great."

"What?" Randy said looking. "Who's that?"

"Justin. This guy who has been asking me out." She replied. "I don't want to go out with him and I have made it clear. Justin is all about sleeping around. I'm not into that." She looked up as Justin walked over.

"Well, Ryleigh. Fancy meeting you here."

"Just having dinner with my brother and sister in law. Oh and Adam of course." Justin looked at him.

"Of course."

"Was there something in particular you needed Justin?" Adam asked as he put his arm on the back of Ryleigh's chair. "Because if not, we'd like to get back to our evening." Justin looked at him.

"Just making conversation and saying hi. I'll see you around Ryleigh." Justin smiled and walked away. How dare that newbie move in on what was going to be his? He had lost his chance with Katelyn when Cena came into the picture. He had been just a little time away from adding Katelyn to the list when Cena swooped in and got her first. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen with Ryleigh.

"Thank god, he's gone." Ryleigh replied. "I so wish he would get the hint."

"I think Adam scared him away at least for now." Jamie said.

"Good." Ryleigh smiled. The rest of the evening was rather uneventful after Justin left. Ryleigh really enjoy getting to know Adam better.

Katelyn smiled as she rested her head on John's chest after they had made love. They had gone out for dinner to celebrate the engagement and then came back to her place.

"So, you know we have to tell our parents." He said as they laid there.

"I know. I need to tell my brother too before someone else does and he tells my parents."

"Hope Ryleigh's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine." Katelyn smiled. "I think she might have a crush on the new guy at the coffee shop. Adam. I so see the sparks. And it will definitely get Justin to leave to her alone."

"He still playing that?" John asked.

"Yep. Couldn't get me and now he has set his sights on Ryleigh."

"He's a loser and I'm sure it will all work out." She nodded and snuggled up to him. She hoped he was right.

Adam and Ryleigh arrived at his place and headed in. He took the time to give her a quick tour. "This is a pretty nice place."

"Thanks. We like it. Chris and I have worked hard to keep things nice."

"Have you read all these books?"

"Most of them." He smiled. "I guess you like to read."

"I love to read." She replied with a smile. "Katelyn and I have a lot of books that we have read. Hers are mainly romance novels and for some odd reason, true crime books."

"I can see the romance novels but true crime is odd for her unless she's plotting a way to kill someone and hide the evidence."

"Sometimes I wonder. So what's your major?"

"Family psychology."

"Very noble."

"What about you?"

"Art history."

"That sounds fun. Is that how you met Katelyn?"

"No. Katelyn and I met in our English class freshman year. She's a communications major. We started talking about a book she was reading and then before I knew it, we were best friends. We didn't move into the apartment until sophomore year. Right round the time she met John."

"So, why Art History?"

"It started with my first visit to an art museum. I was standing there in front of Starry Night and I couldn't believe the beauty and complexity of the composition. I was hooked."

He smiled. "Sounds like you really know what you want to do."

"Yeah. I hope to be a curator in a museum when I graduate. So why are you majoring in psychology?"

"I think it's important to understand the family dynamic and be able to improve it if you can."

"That's very ambitious of you." She replied. "A family is a complicated thing. I learned that with my family and when I was dating Katelyn's brother."

"You dated John?"

"Yep." She laughed. "It's funny to think that Katelyn's marrying a John and her brother's John too. Good thing their dad isn't John or that will be too much."

He laughed. "So, tell me about your family."

"Typical I guess. Me, mom, dad, two brothers."

"You were the only girl?" He asked.

"Yep. I guess that's why Katelyn and I bonded so quick. She only had a brother. So we were like the sisters we each never had."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Missouri."

"So what brought you to Ohio? Besides Ohio State. And did your brother just follow you?"

"I followed him actually. He's in graduate school and works on the police force. Randy and I are close. We always have been. I'm close to Nate too but Randy and I have always been closer. So when it came time to start school, I came here and lived with Randy and Jamie for a while. Funny and kinda gross to think that both of my roommates have been very loud during sex. What brought you and Chris here?"

"Law school for Chris." He said. "He transferred here for law school and I didn't want to be alone so I followed him. We've always been the only family for each other."

"I think it's great when you're close to a sibling. Me and Randy, you and Chris. It's great."

"It can be annoying though right? Always in your business, trying to tell you what to do. Sometimes, you just want to be."

"Try being a girl with a big brother like that." She laughed. "He can be so overprotective."

"I bet so. I would be if I was a big brother to a pretty girl like you." He smiled. "Well, it's late. We should probably head to bed."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said as they headed to the bedrooms.

"Well, good night."

"Goodnight." She smiled as she headed into the guest room. She couldn't believe they had such a great time. He was really nice and she liked him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone special in her life.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ryleigh woke up when her alarm went off the next morning and stretched. She'd actually gotten a good nights sleep for once. She got out of bed and had just gotten her clothes out when there was a knock on the bedroom door. She opened in and had to compose herself as she looked at Adam standing there with two cups of coffee in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"I thought you could use some coffee." He said handing her the cup.

"Thanks." She smiled taking it.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." She said before taking a sip. "I'd forgotten what it was like to sleep and not wake up to the sound of someone yelling oh god and yes." She laughed.

"I hear it all the time from Chris and his girlfriend." Adam said laughing. "They stayed at her place last night."

"It's nice to know someone else understands." She smiled. "So, did you just make coffee or breakfast too?"

"I made coffee. I thought we could go out for breakfast."

"Sounds good. Give me a few minutes to change?" He nodded and walked out to get ready himself.

Katelyn and John headed to the diner not far from the apartment for breakfast. They had spent their anniversary enjoying each other and talking about wedding plans.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked when she came to take their order.

"Can I get an western omelet with toast, hash browns and bacon?" John said to her. "And coffee to drink."

"And for you Miss?"

"Can I get some French toast with sausage and two eggs scrambled?"

"And to drink?"

"Coffee also." The waitress nodded and headed back to the counter.

Katelyn smiled when she looked up and saw Adam and Ryleigh walking in. She waved and they came over. John moved to sit by her while Adam and Ryleigh sat on the other side.

"What brings you guys here together this morning?" Katelyn asked.

"Your mind really was on having sex with John yesterday wasn't it? I told you Adam and I were going to dinner with Randy and Jamie and then I was crashing at his place so you guys could be as loud as you wanted." Ryleigh said. "We came here to eat before class."

"Ha, ha." Katelyn laughed. "I knew all that. I just didn't expect you here that's all."

"We gotta eat right?'

"True. So, did you sleep good?" Katelyn smiled.

"Like a baby."

"Great." She smiled at her.

"I slept in the guest bedroom alone." Ryleigh laughed.

"So, I was hoping that after school, we could go look at some wedding dresses. I would love your opinion." Katelyn smiled. "John and I have decided we want to get married in Boston over Christmas break."

"Sure. I'd love to spend Christmas in Boston. Sounds awesome." Ryleigh said.

"Great. So you and I will go shopping for bridal gowns. I'm so excited. I want you to pick out your maid of honor gown. I want you to be happy with it." Katelyn replied. "I'm leaving the tuxedos up to John provided they are in good taste."

John smiled and kissed her. "I promise I will get your approval."

Katelyn looked at Ryleigh. "Are you wearing Adam's sweatshirt?"

"Yeah. I needed a shirt to wear so I borrowed Adam's."

Katelyn looked at John. "Us girls are going to the restroom. Be back in a bit." She pulled Ryleigh up and they headed to the restroom.

"What?" Ryleigh asked.

"What's really going on with you and Adam?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be going on?"

"Well, you guys seem closer and you're wearing his shirt. Do you maybe like him? Even just a little bit?"

"He's cute."

"And?"

"And nothing. He's cute and nice. We have gotten to know each other and he was nice enough to let me crash at his place."

"So, you do like him." She smiled.

"Not everyone has sex on the brain."

Katelyn looked at her. "I never said anything about sex. I just said you like him. Have you thought about sex with him?"

"He's pretty hot. And he's nice and funny and sweet and smart."

"So is Cody but you don't fall all over yourself for him. You like him and that's great. Nothing to be ashamed of at all. And if you started dating Adam it would definitely keep Justin off your ass. And like we have previously discussed, you need to get some." Ryleigh smiled and shook her head.

"If that ever happens, I am going to make sure it's on a night when you and John are both at the apartment so I can show you how it feels." Katelyn laughed.

"Dually noted." Katelyn said as they walked out and back to the table. "I hope you boys behaved while we were gone."

"Always." John said before kissing her. "Did you ladies have a nice talk about us guys?"

"Like we would tell you." She laughed. "So, Ryleigh, are you coming home tonight?"

"Are you annoying me or John's room mate tonight?"

Katelyn laughed. "We're annoying John's roommate tonight. We haven't annoyed him in a while. So, the apartment will be free and quiet. Why don't you and Adam spend the night there studying and maybe have dinner together?"

"Sure. If Adam wants too." She replied.

"Yeah that sounds great." He smiled.

"Good. Then I'm staying at John's tonight and you guys can study." Katelyn smiled. They finished breakfast and then headed out to class. Katelyn hoped this would help Ryleigh and Adam get together. Ryleigh hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and it was time she got back in the game.

"You realize she's trying to play matchmaker right?" Ryleigh asked Adam as they sat down in History class.

"I got that vibe from her." He laughed. "Does she do that a lot to you?"

"All the time. She's set me up three times in the past three years. Her brother which we decided was better off as friends, Mike who works with us at the store went pretty much the same way and then there was Ted, Cody's roommate and best friend. We dated for nearly 8 months before we split."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you split?"

"I don't mind you asking. It's a long story though."

"Well we have time since we're doing a project here and we have it done. So, spill your guts about it." He laughed.

"We just kind of grew apart. We wanted different things. I want a family some day and he didn't."

"It's probably good it ended then. You don't really want to be with someone who doesn't want what you want."

"Yeah. That's true." She smiled. "But it doesn't make it hurt less when I see him with his new girlfriend."

"I understand that one. But you've moved on right?"

"Yeah. Not as quickly as he did but yeah. I haven't dated anyone since him really and Justin's been after me since then."

"Speak of the devil, he's staring at us right now." Adam said causing her to look over.

"I don't know why he can't take a hint." She said.

"He will." Adam said as he leaned closer to her. "We just have to give him something to help." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

She smiled when he pulled away and saw Justin's face. Maybe that told Justin she wasn't interested in him. But it also got her mind going about Adam. Damn, Katelyn for putting those thoughts in her head. But they were there now and it appeared they weren't going away.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam had trouble paying attention to the rest of class. His mind on the kiss. He didn't exactly know what made him kiss her other than he hated the look Justin was giving her. But he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the kiss but he wasn't sure what it meant or where it would lead.

Justin was seething the rest of class with the image of Adam kissing Ryleigh. That would not do at all. He wasn't about to lose his chance with her.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Adam asked. Ryleigh looked over at him and shook her head. "I do either. So, how about I cook dinner for you in your place? Then we can study."

"Okay." She said just as the teacher dismissed them class. She headed to her next class and sat down beside Katelyn.

"What's up with you?" Katelyn asked her.

"Nothing." Ryleigh said still in a daze.

"Bullshit."

Ryleigh looked at her friend. "Adam kissed me in class. And before you get all Katelyn like, he only did it to get Justin to stop staring at me."

"He kissed you." Katelyn said excitedly.

"See this is why I wasn't going to tell you. It wasn't like that. I told you. He only did it to get Justin off my back."

"But you enjoyed it." Katelyn smiled.

"It was...amazing. But it was just to throw Justin off. It doesn't mean anything."

"I bet it does. He doesn't seem like the type to kiss a girl and it not really mean anything. I bet he really likes you. Just ask him. You will have the apartment to yourself."

"I don't think I can make the first move."

"You didn't. He did when he kissed you. And he's beautiful. Go for it."

"I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have going."

"It won't. Just talk to him and see what his feelings are. If they aren't the same, then you guys can still be friends."

"I don't even know what it is I'm feeling."

"Do you like him? Do you think he's handsome?" Katelyn asked.

"He's gorgeous. Especially in the morning with no shirt and only pajama pants on."

"You saw him naked already? You work fast." Katelyn smiled.

"Not like that smutty mind." She laughed. "He came into the guest room to give me a cup of coffee and he had obviously just woken up."

"Really? So he was hot?"

"Yes, he was."

"Hotter than John?"

"I don't not want to comment on how hot your boyfriend is."

"What?" Katelyn smiled. "You're seen John without his shirt. He's hot and sexy."

"You need to calm down before you have to find that man and jump him quick."

"Ha, ha. I have some self control."

"Maybe a shred or two left." Ryleigh said smiling. "And for the record, yes he's hotter than John"

"Really?"

"To me. To you, John is the hottest guy in any room."

"So true." She smiled. "Well, tonight you guys will have the apartment to yourself. So see how he feels about you and deep down you know how you feel. You totally want to rock his world."

"You're such a sex addict." Ryleigh said with a laugh.

"Duh." Katelyn said as they got up to leave.

They headed to their classes and then home. Katelyn packed a bag and headed to John's.

Adam walked into the house he shared with his brother Chris and went to his room to grab an overnight bag. Chris walked out of his own room and to the door of Adam's.

"Where are you running off to?"

"Going to a friend's house to study. I'll see you tomorrow. You and Nattie can be as obnoxious as you want."

"Is this the friend who spent the night here last night?"

"Yeah. My friend Ryleigh." Chris walked over to the laundry basket sitting in the hallway and picked up the black lacy garment inside.

"She forgot her panties." Chris said smiling. "So you wanna tell me about her?"

"She works with me at the coffee house. I had dinner with her brother and his wife last night and she didn't want to go to her place and listen to her roommate and her boyfriend celebrate their engagement. So, I said she could stay here. Nothing happened you know."

"But you like her right?" Adam shrugged. "Who are you talking to here?"

"I kissed her today."

"What?" Chris asked smiling.

"We were sitting in history class and we were talking and this creepy Justin guy was staring at her. He's been hitting on her for weeks. I guess I just wanted him to leave her alone. So I kissed her."

"And?"

"And I've been thinking about it ever since. It was awesome. And I swear, she kissed me back."

"That's awesome. Means she interested."

"I don't know. I mean it was just to get Justin to leave her alone."

"But it was obviously more." Chris smiled. "So, when you're at her place tonight, make the move. See what happens.

"Right. I'm just supposed to walk in and grab her and kiss her right off the bat."

"Maybe not right off the bat but you should definitely kiss her again."

"Thanks for the help Chris." He said as he walked to the door. "Enjoy your night with Nattie." Adam left the apartment and headed to Ryleigh's place. Chris's words and the kiss in his mind. Had she felt something for him too?

Ryleigh sat in the living room looking over some of her homework while waiting on Adam. She had gone through the house and made sure it was clean while she waited. She was nervous. The kiss from earlier still on her mind and Katelyn's words echoing in her ears. She got up and answered the door rolling her eyes when she saw Justin standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from history class today."

"Yeah. Sure. Hold on."

Adam pulled up to the apartment building and walked up the steps to Ryleigh's. He stopped at the top of the steps seeing Justin standing there. This guy would just not take the hint. He figured he'd give him another clue. He walked toward the door causing them both to look up. He smiled at Ryleigh and walked over wrapping her in a hug. He pulled back to look at her and winked before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Sorry I'm late babe. Chris wanted to talk. He said hi by the way. Oh and you left these at my house last night. Guess we got a little carried away. Oh, hey Justin. Didn't see you there."

"Right." He said. "Ryleigh, I will see you in class."

"Wait, don't you want the history notes?"

"I'll get them later." He said walking away.

Ryleigh looked at Adam. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Got him to go away didn't it?" Adam asked smiling. "And you really did leave your panties at my house last night." Adam said as he held them up. Ryleigh snatched them away and her face turned read. "So what did he want this time?'

"History notes." She replied.

"Alright. Well let's get studying." He smiled as they sat down on the sofa. Either one brought up the question on their minds about the kisses. Were both really just to get rid of Justin or was there more?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ryleigh looked over at Adam as they ate the pizza they'd ordered. The kisses from earlier were driving her crazy and she had to know. "So, just curious but you kiss all your friends randomly or is it just me?"

"Just you." He replied. "Justin doesn't seem to want to give up so I'm helping to make him."

"That's it? Just to make Justin leave me alone?" She looked at him. "I mean I'm grateful but they felt like they were more."

He looked over at her. He put his pizza down on the paper plate and turned on the couch. "You felt something for me when we kissed?" She sighed and nodded. He leaned forward and pulled her to him and kissed her again. He smiled a little when she kissed him back.

She pulled away from him and looked at him. "Do you feel more for me?"

"Oh yeah."

She looked at him. "So, what do we do now? I mean where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere we want. I like you Ryleigh and I want to get to know you more."

She smiled. "So we can take this slow? No rushing or anything?"

"Can I still kiss you?" She rolled her eyes and laughed, nodding. "As slow as you want it."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She smiled when she pulled away. "We should study."

"Yes, we should."

Justin sat outside the apartment building looking up at Ryleigh and Katelyn's. He couldn't believe this newcomer was taking what was his. He had lost out with Katelyn when John came into the picture. He would have tried again to get her but John frightened him. He wasn't scared of Adam and he was going to do his best to get what should be his. He pulled away from the apartments and drove off toward his place to figure out a plan.

John and Katelyn sat in his apartment watching a movie. They had ordered in dinner and just enjoyed the time alone. John's roommate, Sheamus, was working late.

"So what do you think Ryleigh and Adam are doing?" He looked at her. "Do you think they are doing it?"

"No, I think they're talking." He said to her. "I think they are both realizing their feelings. But I don't think they're having sex."

"Probably." She smiled and kissed him. "So, how about we go do what they're not doing?"

He laughed and kissed her. "I knew you were my soul mate for some reason." He got up and picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

"I bet Sheamus is glad he's working late." She said as he laid her on the bed.

"He's been pretty loud with his dates before." John said.

"Really?" She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Well, since he isn't here, how about we be as loud as we want."

"No wonder I love you." He smiled and kissed her. They were soon making love.

Ryleigh looked over at Adam as they studied. She realized they didn't have a guest room in their apartment. "I just realized we don't have a guest room. So if you want, you can stay in my room and I will stay in Katelyn's."

"I can crash on the couch."

"Nonsense. I can stay in Katelyn's room. You can have my bed. I don't mind."

"Alright." He said as he followed her to her bedroom. "It's nice."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I have my own bathroom and shower. It was a gift from John and Katelyn after the third time I had to take a cold shower because they used all the hot water."

"They really will do it anywhere won't they?"

"Yes, they will." She laughed. "You have no idea. John can talk her into anything."

"Are you sure you want to sleep in her bed?"

She laughed. "Yeah. She and John might be sex crazed but I know she changes the sheets everyday. She's a little clean freak."

"We could sleep in the same bed." She looked at him. "Just sleep. I wasn't implying we should have sex or anything. I just feel bad putting you out of your bed. We can share."

"You're sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Okay." She said as they headed into her room. She got her stuff and went into the bathroom to change. Once she had she walked out into the bedroom. Adam was standing there in his pajama pants with no shirt.

"I wasn't sure which side you slept on?"

"I usually take up the whole bed." She laughed. "But the right is good for me."

"I like the left side anyway." He said as he sat down and laid back with his head resting in his hands. She stood there for a moment trying not to stare and then walked over to the right side of the bed. She got into bed and laid on her side.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself snuggled right up to him. She didn't know how she ended up like that. She started to move away and he tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't pull away again and she found herself back asleep. She woke up a little while later and found herself alone. She got up and walked to the kitchen and found him there.

"You know this is my house and you're my guest. I should be cooking for you." She said to him.

"Sorry but I woke up and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you so I figured I would make breakfast. What is with all the stuff for chocolate chip pancakes?"

She laughed. "That would be John and Katelyn. Her favorite is chocolate chip and John makes them for her all the time."

"I managed to find some bacon and eggs. How does that sound?"

"Great but I should still be the one cooking for you."

"I don't mind cooking." He said as she walked around to where he was.

"No, you're my guest and I just happen to be a good cook." She smiled as she started the breakfast and he sat down on the stool she had vacated. He watched as she made grilled bacon and egg sandwiches.

He let his eyes wander over her, images of the kisses going farther and was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"Cookie, I brought the notes from English for that project and donuts..." Cody said as he walked right in and stopped. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He smiled.

"You didn't." She replied. "Adam stayed over and we studied."

"Really?" Cody smiled again. "Studied what exactly?"

She threw a dish towel at him." By the way, Justin came into the store this morning and was pretty pissed you weren't there."

"He's probably still mad about yesterday. In class and when I got here." Adam said smiling. Cody took the other seat on the bar and looked at them.

"Please do tell."

"He was staring in class and I kissed Ryleigh to get him to stop." Adam replied. "Then when I came here. He was here and I sort of implied that she and I were sleeping together. He didn't seem too pleased then."

"You know, I'm liking you more and more." Cody said as he picked up half of Ryleigh's sandwich. Adam smiled and Ryleigh looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"Now, if we just knew someone with a big mouth who could spread the rumor around that you two were going at it, and you could keep making doe eyes at each other in public, maybe he'd back off."

"Telephone, telegraph, Tell Mike." Ryleigh and Cody said at the same time laughing. Adam laughed too and Cody noticed the look exchanged between Adam and Ryleigh.

"Maybe we won't have to fake it after all. What's going on here?"

"Well, Adam and I talked last night and we have feelings for each other. So w are taking it slow to see what those feelings are."

Cody smiled. He knew they would probably hit it off the minute Adam started at the coffee shop. And he couldn't be happier for Ryleigh. She needed someone in her life. And Adam seemed to be just the person.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Ryleigh, Katelyn, Mike and Adam were at the coffee shop working. Mike was noticing the definite chemistry between the two of them and Katelyn had managed to drag the whole story out of her already.

"Am I missing something?" Mike asked Ryleigh and Adam as Katelyn was making a latte for a customer.

"What do you mean?" Ryleigh asked.

"You and Adam. I'm not stupid. You guys are different. I know you have chemistry between you and I don't just mean normal chemistry. I mean sexual chemistry. So what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryleigh asked.

"I see the chemistry and attraction between you." Mike looked at her. "You guys are dating aren't you? Come on. Admitted it to me."

Ryleigh looked at Adam and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We're taking things slow but yeah, we're...we're going to see where it goes." Adam said. "Which reminds me...are we still on for dinner and studying at my place tonight?" Ryleigh nodded.

"Oh MY GOD! REALLY? REALLY? You guys are dating?"

"What do I need to stick my tongue down her throat to prove it?"

"That's okay. I don't need to see it." He said. "But I have to tell everyone about this."

"Tell everyone what?" Katelyn asked as she came back over from serving some customers.

"That Adam and Ryleigh are dating."

"Damn Mike. I didn't think you'd be this excited about my relationship status." Ryleigh said laughing.

"It's just...it's been what... Almost a year since you and Teddy broke up? And you haven't dated anyone since. I think it's great. You're an awesome girl. Treat her right Adam."

"I promise I will." He smiled as the door opened.

"Well I see Ted and Maryse decided to come for coffee." Mike said.

"Ted, Ryleigh's ex?" Adam asked.

"Yep. That's him." Katelyn replied as he and Maryse sat down. "It's my table." She said as she walked over. "Hey, Ted."

"Katelyn, how are you?" Ted asked.

"I'm good." She replied. "So, what can I get you guys?"

"Latte for me." Ted replied.

"I want a non-fat, soy vanilla latte with skim milk and a dash of sugar and cinnamon." Maryse ordered.

Katelyn nodded and walked away. Ted looked over at Ryleigh and Adam. "We have an audience." Adam said. Ryleigh looked over and smiled. She leaned up and kissed Adam. "You aren't trying to make him jealous are you?"

"Nope. Just want him to see what he gave up." She smiled as Katelyn walked up.

"Who drinks a non-fat soy vanilla latte with skim milk and a dash of sugar and cinnamon. Doesn't sound good." Katelyn said as she started making the drinks.

"You just say that because you eat and drink whatever you want you never gain weight." Mike replied to her.

"That's because she and Cena go out at so much she burns off all the calories." Ryleigh replied.

"Just wait... You'll see." Katelyn said smiling. "When you find the one...it'll be hard to keep your distance." The door opened and Justin walked in. The dark haired man looked over at Ryleigh and Adam stared back, his green eyes flashing with annoyance. He wrapped his arms around Ryleigh's waist from behind and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"The little dipshit that just walked in, I don't mind making him jealous."

She smiled and turned to kiss him. "I don't mind either."

Justin walked up to the counter. "Can I get some service? Or does no one work here."

"What can I get you Justin?" Katelyn asked.

"Well, since what I want is taken more than once, I guess give me a latte with whipped cream."

"Latte with whip." Katelyn said to Mike who was standing close to the machine. "Three seventy five."

"Here." He said handing her the money. He looked at Adam and Ryleigh. "I thought this was a place of business. Not a brothel."

Katelyn smiled. "You're absolutely right. Adam, Ryleigh...why don't you guys take off early? Go ahead and head back to Adam's place. And make sure you guys have fun."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Mike and I can handle the shop, right Mike?" Katelyn said with a smile to him.

"Of course." He said looking at Justin and smirked. "Go have fun you guys."

"Thanks." Ryleigh said hugging them both and headed out with Adam.

Justin looked at Mike and Katelyn. Mike sat the coffee down in front of him. "Your latte with whipped cream."

Justin snatched it off the counter and walked away causing Mike to laugh. Adam and Ryleigh walked out to her car and hopped in. "So... What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, we could go back to one of our apartments or we could go see a movie." She said. "What did you want to do?"

"How about we go back to my place and we can watch a movie and see where it goes from there." Adam said. He looked up just as Justin was walking out the door and pulled Ryleigh to him and kissed her.

She smiled when she pulled back. "That sounds perfect." She saw Justin out of the corner of her eye. "You aren't just doing this to make Justin leave me alone are you?"

"Partly." He admitted. "But the main reason is I really like you. Now come on and lets go back to my place." She smiled and they got into the car and drove away to his place.

Justin sat in his car and saw them pulled out. He started his and followed them. He had decided to follow Ryleigh and Adam. He wasn't giving up on his goal of having her.

"We're being followed." Adam said. "Pull over at the next hotel."

Ryleigh pulled over at the next hotel and they went inside to get a room. Once they were inside, she sat down on the bed. "Who was following us?"

"I think it was Justin. But I'm not sure." He said as he sat down by her. "I think he's obsessed with you."

"He's really starting to creep me out." Ryleigh said. Adam walked over and put his arm around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." He said as he kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her. "I promise. We will stay here tonight and we can head out tomorrow. Or we can just wait for a little bit and then leave. I'm sure he will get the hint."

"I just want to relax for awhile." She said. "Will you lay with me?"

He nodded and laid down on the bed by her. She moved to rest her head on his chest. She really was scared of what Justin was going to do. She never had someone stalk her before. She didn't understand. She never encouraged him in anyway and she had made clear that they wouldn't be together. Why couldn't he take the hint?

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ryleigh woke up a little while later and smiled when she felt Adam's arms around her. She looked at the time. It was well after seven at night. She texted Katelyn and told her that they were staying in a hotel. She also told them about Justin following them.

"Hey." She heard as she laid there.

"Hey." She said to him. "I texted Katelyn and told her we were staying here tonight."

"Good. So since we're stuck here...what do you wanna do?"

"Well we could order some food and just enjoy the fact that we're here and everyone else is not. That we are very much alone here."

He raised his eyebrows. "That almost sounded dirty."

She laughed. "Yeah I guess it did. But we're taking it slow." he nodded in agreement.

"Everything okay with Ryleigh?" John asked Katelyn as they sat in the living room of the apartment.

"Yeah. She and Adam are staying in a hotel tonight because when they left the coffee shop they were certain Justin was following them." She said looking at him. "Ryleigh thinks Justin might be stalking her."

"I knew he was bad news. I'm just glad that little jerk is afraid of me. Because if he was stalking or messing with you, I would kick the crap out of him."

"I'm afraid that's what Adam is going to have to do. Kick the crap out of him."

"Well sometimes you have to make it known that someone is your girl and she's off limits."

She looked at him. "Who did you have to tell that too?"

"No one because the minute anyone saw you and I together, they knew you were my girl. And now you always will be."

She smiled. "Good."

Ryleigh looked up as Adam came out of the bathroom after a shower. He was so hot. She turned to the window and away from him. "So, did you want to order in or what?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Let's order some Chinese. I'm in the mood for Chicken and Broccoli."

"That sounds yummy."

"So you want Chicken and Broccoli too or do you want something else?" He asked her.

"I'll get the sweet and sour chicken. If I want some of yours, I'll just take it."

"Alright." He smiled and picked up the phone and ordered it.

Justin sat in the parking lot of the hotel sneering with anger. He couldn't believe that his girl was in that hotel with that guy. Ryleigh was going to be his whether anyone liked it or not. He knew it was no use to wait for them to come out of the hotel. They wouldn't until morning. He started his car and drove away. He would wait and see if he could get Ryleigh alone. And when he did, he'd make her see who she belonged with

Ryleigh and Adam sat at the table in the room having dinner. Either had mentioned anything about if Justin was gone from outside. Adam didn't get why Justin was following them. Didn't he get the hint?

"You okay?" She asked as she looked up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Just letting that little asshole get to me when I should be focused on spending my time with you."

She smiled. "Yes, you should." She leaned in and kissed him. "Let's not let Justin interfere. We have this whole room and the whole night. Let's enjoy it."

"There you go sounding dirty again." She walked over to him and sat down on his knee.

"What if I was? That wouldn't be so bad would it?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and...he was brought out of his thoughts when a fortune cookie went flying across the table and hit him in the head.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked her.

"For being a million miles away." She said laughing. He smiled.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"What were you thinking about and be honest with me?

"Honestly?" She nodded. He walked around the table and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her. "I have been thinking about that." He kissed her again. "And that." He moved to kiss her neck. "And that."

She closed her eyes and moaned as she put her hand to the back of his neck and moaned. He smiled against her skin and ran his hands up her sides and pulled her up from the chair. He pulled away from her. "I'm sorry. I know we said we were taking it slow...b" She interrupted him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Um...wow."

She smiled when he pulled away. "We are taking it slow." She said and kissed him again. "We didn't have sex the first day we met like Katelyn and Cena did."

"What? Really?" He laughed.

"Yep. They met at a party. Hooked up and the rest is history." She laughed. She leaned in and kissed him again. "We have taken this at our speed. Now, it's time for the next level in this. I want this. I'm not rushing and you aren't rushing me. I want this."

"You're sure?" She nodded. He brushed his hand along her cheek and leaned in kissing her deeply. He worked his hands under the tank top she wore and inched it up her body. His lips found her neck again and she moaned. He pulled back to look at her as the shirt came over her head and landed on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled up at him before she leaned in and kissed his chest. She looked up at him again and he leaned in, kissing her deeply as he backed them up toward the bed. He ran his hand down her thigh pulling away the sleep shorts and panties she wore. "You're beautiful."

She smiled when he said that. She kissed him passionate and felt him enter her as she did. She moaned as he started to thrust in and out her. She felt the heat within her as he did. She couldn't explain the passion she felt inside for him. He'd never felt anything like he was feeling at that moment. There was something almost primal about it. And he knew that the need to protect her and his feelings for her would only grow after the night was over.

The next morning, Adam woke up and smiled when he saw Ryleigh asleep in his arms. The night had been amazing with her. He looked down at her when he felt her shift to look at him and smiled. "Good Morning."

"Morning."

"So, what did you want to do today?"

"I've got to work unless I can get Katelyn to cover for me."

"Why don't you call her? Haven't you covered for her?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have." She smiled and picked up her phone. She dialed Katelyn's number. She talked to her for a few minutes. She hung up and smiled. "She agreed to work for me."

"Good. Now what did you want to do today?" He asked. She smiled up at him and ran her hand up his chest. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I was thinking we could stay in bed for the day."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I love that idea. So, let me arrange for another night." He picked up the phone and called the front desk. He told them they wanted to stay one more night and charge the card. He smiled when he hung up. "Now...where were we?"

"I think we were here." She smiled and kissed him. He laid her back and they started to make love again. She really liked him and she wanted to see where this might lead.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Katelyn walked in to the coffee shop and clocked in. Cody looked over at her a little confused. "Where is Cookie today?" Katelyn looked at him and smiled.

"She's uh...tied up I guess. She just called me and asked me to cover for her today."

"That's weird." He replied. "Usually it's the other way around."

"I guess things are working out with her and Adam." Katelyn smiled as she put on her apron. She checked to see what she was covering and got to work.

Justin arrived at the coffeehouse and frowned when he saw Katelyn's car there. He knew the schedule by heart and Ryleigh should be working this morning. He thought maybe Ryleigh drove Katelyn's car. He got out of the car and headed in.

"What can I get you Justin?" Katelyn asked.

"A latte and a blueberry muffin. And I would like to see Ryleigh."

"She isn't here today. I'm covering for her."

"Did she say why she wasn't coming in?"

"No. She just said she wanted to stay in bed all day." Katelyn said holding back her smile.

"Is she sick?" He asked.

"I don't know." Katelyn replied as Cody walked up.

"Justin, Katelyn is not Ryleigh's keeper."

"Nobody was talking to you Cody!" Justin said as he threw the money down on the counter. "Tell Ryleigh I hope she feels better and I'll call her later."

"Oh Adam's taking good care of her I'm sure." Katelyn said. He snatched his muffin and coffee out of her hand and stormed out. "He is just a creeper."

"Tell me about it. I hope this with Adam gets him to leave her alone."

"Me too and I hope she's happy." Katelyn said smiling.

Adam rested against the back of the headboard and breathed heavily as Ryleigh rolled over and rested beside him. "How many times is that now?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Too many to count." She smiled. "Or I just don't want to count."

He smiled and kissed her. "You are truly amazing."

"You've said that a few times." She said smiling. "So from here on out, we're exclusive? Neither of us dates anyone else right?"

"There isn't anyone else I'd want to date. But yes. It's just me and you."

"Good." She smiled.

Katelyn headed home after the shift and saw Justin waiting outside the building. She sighed as she turned the car off and got out. She walked to the entry and was met by him.

"Is Ryleigh home?"

"I don't know. I just got here." Katelyn said to him. "Did you knock on the door?"

"I did but no one answered."

"Then she probably isn't." She sighed. "Justin, she's not interested in you. You need to realize that."

"Just tell her I stopped by and I'll be back by to see her soon." He said walking back to his car.

She sighed and headed up to the apartment. Justin was really creeping her out. She got to the apartment and called Ryleigh and left her message about Justin showing up at the coffee house and then the apartment. Once she had done that, she called John and told him. He said he would come over because he wanted to make sure Justin didn't do anything.

Adam looked at Ryleigh's phone as it beeped and grabbed it listening to the message. He couldn't believe that Justin was pretty much stalking Ryleigh.

"Who was on the phone?" Ryleigh asked when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Katelyn left you a message. Apparently Justin showed up at the coffee house this morning and then your apartment this afternoon."

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"You can stay at my house for a few days if you want."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I don't understand his obsession with me. I have made it clear to him I'm not interested. Everyone has told him I'm not. When will he get it?"

Adam sighed and hugged her. "I don't know."

Katelyn sat in the apartment waiting on John. She had locked the door and set the alarm. She was scared of what Justin might do. She heard a knock on the door and went to it. She sighed with relief when she saw John. She disarmed the alarm and opened the door.

"Thank goodness you're here." She said when he walked in. He hugged her and locked the door and set the alarm.

"What did Justin say?"

"He just wants to see Ryleigh. It's scary John. I'm afraid of what he might do to her if he gets the chance."

He pulled back to look at her. "We just won't let him get the chance." She nodded.

"So, are you going to stay here with me?"

"I am." He smiled as her phone went off.

"It's Ryleigh." She said picking up. "Hey, Ryleigh."

"Hey, I got your message." She said over the phone. "And I wanted to let you know that I'm going to stay with Adam for a few days."

"I think that's best." Katelyn replied.

"Are you staying with John?"

"He's staying with me."

"Good. This whole thing is scaring me."

"I know me too." Katelyn replied.

"I just was calling to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. You stay with Adam and be safe."

"I will." She said hanging up. She looked over at Adam when she did. "John is staying with Katelyn."

Adam nodded and squeezed her had as they drove. "It will be okay Ry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She nodded as they drove toward his place.

Justin waited outside the apartment hidden from view. He hadn't seen Ryleigh. He saw John come and he figured Katelyn called him. He knew Ryleigh was with Adam but she should have been home by now. He hated the thought of Adam touching her. And as soon as he got his chance, he'd prove to her why she belonged with him and no one else. No one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted this time.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ryleigh laid down on Adam's bed later that night, still worried about Justin. She felt Adam lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Don't worry. I will always protect you."

She turned to face him. "I just don't know what he will do. I mean everyone who works at the coffee house is a target because they are my friends. Katelyn is a major target because she's my best friend and roommate."

"But Katelyn has John and I don't think he will let anything happen to her. And you called all your friends right? To warn them about him." She nodded. "We will get through this okay?"

"Okay." She said softly.

"Let's rest." He said to her as he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She hoped he was right and Justin would get the idea. "Chris thinks it's funny that you're my girlfriend. But he's happy for us."

"Funny how?" She asked.

"Because he told me that I should just go for it with you. He knew before I did."

She laughed. "Well, I guess we just follow fate?"

"I didn't realize you believed in that."

"I don't. Not really. That's more Katelyn's thing. But you and I just clicked from the beginning."

"Yeah we did. Now lets get some rest. Mike and Cody want to meet us for breakfast in the morning." She nodded and got comfortable by him. She was soon asleep.

Katelyn walked into the coffee shop the next day. John had headed to work too. He knew she would be safe at the coffee shop. She walked in and saw from the schedule that Mike and Adam were due in about nine. Ryleigh was off that day but she would probably come in to talk to Adam. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Justin outside the apartment or outside the shop.

"Hey, Katelyn." She heard from the counter.

"Hey, Chris, right? Adam's brother." She said to him.

"I am." He replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What can I get you?"

"Latte and a blueberry muffin."

"Coming up." She said as she turned to the machine.

"Where's your help?"

"The manager is in the back. Mike and Adam are coming in at nine. And the other girl is stocking the cooler."

"Ryleigh's pretty shaken up by this whole thing. She's worried about you guys."

"We're all worried about her." She said as the door opened and Justin and his friends walked in. Katelyn sighed. "Here is your latte and muffin." She said handing Chris his order. He moved over to get napkins as Justin stepped up. Chris noticed Justin as he leaned in close to the register.

"Ryleigh here?" He asked her.

"No. She's not." She said. "What can I get you?"

He huffed. "Latte and a scone."

"Coming up." She faked smiled and walked to the machine. Justin looked around hoping to see Ryleigh.

"So Katelyn...did you hear that Ryleigh and Adam are having dinner with her brother tonight? They've asked me to go too. It's getting pretty serious I think." Chris replied.

"It sounds like it if both families are meeting in a sense." Katelyn said as she made the latte. She put the lid on the cup and got the scone. "I think it's great. Ryleigh needs a great guy." She said as she walked back to the counter. "Here you go Justin. A latte and a scone."

Justin glared at her for a moment and picked up the cup of hot coffee and threw it at her. She had just enough time to duck and the cup hit the machine. Chris turned him around and pushed him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Justin looked at him.

"Your brother messing with something that's not his." The door opened up and Adam, Cody, Mike and Ryleigh walked in. And so did Randy. He'd called Ryleigh and told her he'd meet her at the coffee shop so that they could hang out before dinner that night.

"There a problem here?" Randy asked instantly going into cop mode.

"Yes, there is." Chris said letting Justin go. "He threw a hot cup of coffee at Katelyn. Luckily she moved and it hit the machine instead."

Ryleigh, Cody and Mike ran around the counter to check on Katelyn. "He's also been harassing Ryleigh for weeks." Adam said causing Randy to look at him. "We were going to tell you tonight." Randy looked at Ryleigh.

"That true?" Ryleigh nodded. "You wanna press charges Katelyn?"

"Yes I do."

Justin looked at her. "You stupid bitch. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Justin Gabriel, you're under arrest for assault and threatening of Katelyn Hennigan."

"Neither of you know what you've just done." Randy snapped the cuffs on tighter as the back up he'd called for arrived.

"Get him out of here. I'll be down to the station in a few." Randy said and Officer Bryan nodded and took him away. He then turned his attention to Katelyn. "Stephen will be here to take your statement." And then he looked at Ryleigh. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"I'm sure Drew wouldn't mind if we used the break room."

"Good. Then I need to see you, Adam and Chris." The three of them followed him into the break room. "So, tell me exactly what is going on. And don't leave anything out."

"Justin's been harassing her for months. He comes in every day, he shows up at her apartment randomly. He even followed us when we were going out one day."

Randy looked at his sister. "Why didn't you tell me this before now? I could done something."

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought I could handle it. But after Adam kissed me that first time, it's only gotten worse."

"Has he threatened you before?" Randy asked. "Has he Ryleigh?"

"No. This is the first time he's threatened me. But he won't take the hint and leave me alone."

"He will now." Randy said walking out of the break room. He saw that the patrol officers were there and taking Justin into custody. "Take him to the station and book him on the assault charge." They nodded and headed out with him. "Did you get Katelyn's statement?" He asked Stephen.

"I did."

"Is it enough for a restraining order?"

"Seeing that Justin showed up at her apartment and then today he throws coffee at her. I'm sure we can get one that would require him to stay 250 feet away from her."

"Take Ryleigh's statement. I want a restraining order for her too." He nodded and walked over to talk to Ryleigh. He took her statement and they all headed down the police station. The judge would issues the restraining orders and then Justin would be booked. Randy hoped this kept Justin away from Ryleigh. "And do me a favor...run a background check on this Copeland kid."

"Sure no problem." He said walking out.

Randy sighed once they left. He couldn't believe Ryleigh would keep this from him. He would make sure Justin stayed away from her. He walked out and headed to the police station.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chris looked over at Adam and Ryleigh as they sat there waiting on Randy and Jamie for dinner. "I appreciate the invite tonight." He said to them.

"Well, I'm glad you came." Ryleigh smiled. "I want our families to meet. I know you met Randy earlier but this is more social and not criminal."

"How serious are you guys?" Chris asked.

"What?" Adam asked him.

"How serious is this between you guys?"

Adam looked at Ryleigh. "Well it's really just started but I think it could turn into something." Ryleigh smiled.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic." Randy said as he sat down.

"Not a problem." Ryleigh smiled. "Well, Randy you have already met Chris and Adam. Chris, Adam this is Jamie, my sister-in-law. Jamie, this is Chris, Adam's brother and this is Adam, my boyfriend."

Jamie smiled and shook their hands. "Well it's nice to meet you both. So lets get to know each other...you guys moved here from Canada right?"

"We are." Adam replied.

"What made you guys move from Canada?"

"School. I came here for grad school and Adam followed."

"So it had nothing to do with Adam's murder conviction?"

Ryleigh looked from Adam to Randy and back to Adam. "What murder conviction? Adam, Randy, what murder conviction?"

"Your boyfriend did six years in juvenile detention for killing someone."

"Adam?"

"It's true. It was my mother's boyfriend. I came home from school when I was 15 and he was beating her. Like he'd done every single day for the last three months. I tried to get her to leave him but she wouldn't. He's beaten her so bad she was unconscious. I had to try and stop it. I went and got her gun and I shot him. It didn't do any good. My mom died later that night at the hospital. That's what happened." He said as he got up from the table.

Ryleigh looked at her brother. "Did you bother to get the details of everything?"

"No. I only know he was convicted."

Chris stood up. "Adam was saving our mom. That bastard was hurting her and he always did. He killed her and Adam was just defending her. You have no right to judge." he said getting up and following Adam.

Ryleigh sighed. "You are unbelievable. It's not up to you to run my life. I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and got up following Adam and Chris. She caught up with him by the car.

"Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure after everything you know?"

"Yes. I don't care about that. I care about the person you are. You were trying to protect your mom. I can't condemn you for that." She said kissing him. "Now, let's get out of here." He rested his forehead against hers and they got in the car and drove away toward her place.

Jamie looked over at her husband. "Why did you run a background on Adam? Don't you trust your sister judgment?"

"After the whole thing with Justin, I just wanted to make sure she was hanging around good people."

"Justin wasn't someone she picked. He just started being obsessed with her. All the people she picks are good people. Katelyn, John, Mike, Cody. And now Adam. She knows what good people are." Jamie sighed. "Randy, I know you just want to protect her but you have to let her live her own life."

"You're right. I'll ask them to lunch tomorrow to apologize."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good. Now let's eat."

Ryleigh and Adam arrived at the apartment and headed up. Katelyn and John looked up from the couch. "Hey, how was dinner?"

"Eventful." Ryleigh said as she and Adam sat down. "Your night?"

"Well once I convinced my fiancée here not to go kill Justin, we had a nice evening filled with take out and movies." She looked at Ryleigh and Adam. "What made the night eventful?"

"Randy ran a background check on Adam."

"Well, he is a cop. And I'm sure he just wanted to protect you." Katelyn replied. "But I'm sure he found nothing on Adam. So, what harm did it do?"

"I killed my mom's boyfriend in Canada. He was beating her and I tried to stop him. She died anyway. I spent six years in a juvenile facility."

"And Randy told you about it." John said to Ryleigh.

"Yes."

Katelyn looked at Adam and Ryleigh. "Well it seemed it didn't do any harm. You guys are still together."

"He was just trying to protect his mom. I can't fault him for that."

"I happen to agree." Katelyn smiled. "So the four of us are here. What are we going to do? We could watch a movie or play a board game. And I'm so boring."

"You could never be boring." John said kissing her.

"On that note, Adam and I are going to bed."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Katelyn smiled as they walked to Ryleigh's bedroom. "I told you they would get together."

"Yes, you did." He laughed and kissed her. "Now, Ryleigh had a good idea. Let's head to bed also." She nodded and took his hand as they headed to the bedroom.

Adam looked at Ryleigh as they got ready for bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about everything."

"That's something that's not real easy to talk about. It was a traumatic time for you. I understand and I'm not upset about it."

"I'm glad. Chris and I moved here to have a new start."

"Well I'm glad you did." She smiled. "And this doesn't change anything. I like you and now that hopefully, Justin is out of my life, and we can have a normal relationship no drama."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You're an amazing girl you know that?"

"Yeah I know." She smiled and kissed him. "But you can say it as much as you want."

"Well, I don't really want to talk at all." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her passionately and moved her over to the bed.

Katelyn laid awake in the next room and looked over at John. "Oh My God! Do we sound like that?" He laughed.

"Probably. We've been torturing her for the last few years. I think it's about time she got some payback. And she seems happy."

"She does seem happy." Katelyn smiled. "And I'm happy for her. It's about time she went out again."

"I agree and I like him. He seems like a great guy."

"I agree." She smiled and kissed him. "I have an idea. How about we have our own fun?" He nodded and they were soon making love also.

Adam kissed Ryleigh as they laid there after they had finished making love. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"For accepting me faults and all." She smiled and kissed him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'll always support you Adam. Always." He smiled and kissed her back. He was so happy that he found her and they were together.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryleigh woke up the next morning and reached over for Adam. She frowned when she didn't feel him there. She pulled on her robe and walked out of the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw him there cooking.

"You know, you don't have to cook every morning."

"I don't mind." He said as he kissed her. "Cena and Katelyn left an hour ago. She wanted to know if she could switch shifts with you. Something about some big celebration they have at John's parents tonight. I told her I didn't think you'd care. And it gives me time to spend with you before I go in. And by you trading shifts with her, we get to work together tonight." Adam said.

"Sounds good. I don't mind changing shifts." She smiled as he put the food on the table. "This looks amazing."

"I hope it tastes amazing." He smiled and sat down by her.

"Not half bad." Ryleigh said as she took a bite.

"Are we talking about me or the eggs?" He asked with a smirk.

"The eggs." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "You're incredible."

"Nice to know." He smiled.

Katelyn stood behind the counter with Mike. "So have we seen the last of Justin?" Mike asked her.

"I hope so. That guy is mental unstable."

"Understatement of the decade."

"Yeah." She laughed.

"So, any wedding plans for you and Cena?"

"Not yet. We have a gathering at John's parents tonight. I'm nervous because we will be telling them we're engaged."

"Everything will be fine." Mike said as he looked up and out to window. "Katelyn, can you go get some more cups from the back? I don't want to run out."

"Sure." She replied and headed to the back. Once she was gone, Mike called John and told him that Justin was sitting across the street in his car.

"Call the cops. I'm on my way. And whatever you do, don't let Katelyn know he's there."

"Alright." He said hanging up. He heard movement behind him. "Did you get the cups?"

"I did. Was there anything else?"

"I talked to Drew and he wanted the back storeroom inventoried. So, can you take care of it? It will give you a break on serving customers."

"Alright." She laughed and headed to the back. Mike sighed and quickly called the police. He looked out the window and saw Justin still sitting there. He then text Adam's cell phone and told him not to come in until he text them and told them to.

He served customers and watched Justin sit there. He knew he was waiting for Ryleigh to come in. He looked up and saw John pull up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Justin.

"I'm sitting." Justin replied.

"You're breaking the restraining order and you know that you are." John looked as the police pulled up. "And you're going to jail now."

"You can't be there all the time to protect them Cena. You or Copeland or their big brothers. I'll get what's coming to me."

"You come near them again and you'll get a hell of a lot more than you're bargaining for."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise." He said just as the police walked over.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, this man has a restraining order to stay away from my fiancée and her friend. My fiancée works here at the coffee house and according to another worker, Mr. Gabriel here has been sitting here for hours watching."

"Mr. Gabriel, why are you near this establishment?"

"I'm waiting for someone"

"Well, according to the police records, you are not allow to be five hundred feet of Katelyn Hennigan or Ryleigh Orton. And both work here. So you're breaking the order and we have to take you in."

"Stay away from them."

"This isn't over Cena." Justin said softly to only John could hear him. The cops cuffed him and took him to the police car.

John sighed and headed into the coffee shop. "Where's Katelyn?" He asked Mike.

"She's in the storeroom doing inventory. And Adam is waiting for me to tell him that he and Ryleigh can come."

"Text them and tell them it's alright." Mike nodded and texted Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Katelyn said when she walked up from the storeroom. "You are suppose to be working."

"I came to see my girl." John said kissing her.

"Why don't you tell me the truth? Like why there are two police cars out front." John turned and saw them from the window. He sighed.

"Mike saw Justin sitting out front and called me. I called the police."

"But how did you..."

"I called him and told him Justin was outside."

She looked at Mike. "The getting cups and inventory. You were just trying to get rid of me."

"No. I was protecting you."

She smiled and hugged him. "Well thank you. It's probably good that I didn't see him. He's crazy."

"Again, understatement of the decade. Now go get yourself prettied up. Ry and Adam should be here any minute."

She laughed and headed to the back to get dressed. She quickly changed into a short blue dress and heels and she let her hair down. Once she was ready, she walked back to the front and saw Adam and Ryleigh there.

"Thanks for switching shifts." She said when she walked up.

"No problem." Ryleigh smiled and looked at Katelyn. "I told you that dress was perfect.'

"Yes it is." John said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, we have to go. See you later."

Ryleigh turned to Mike once they were gone. "So everything okay now?"

"We're good. I've got a date tonight with my French tutor so Codes will be in soon to cover."

"We're here. Why don't you go ahead and go?" Ryleigh said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Cody will be here soon. So go."

"Alright. See you all later." He said as he went to clock out.

"Your friends worry about you."

"Yeah I guess they do."

"But they don't have to worry while I'm here. I'll protect you." She smiled.

"I know. Now we need to get to work." He nodded and they both got behind the counter.

She knew he would protect her from everything. She just wished Justin would move on and leave her and everyone else alone. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. When he asked Katelyn out and she said no and started dating John. He didn't do this. What about her made him get like this? She desperately wished she knew.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ryleigh, Adam and Cody were at work later that night. It had been pretty quiet. Cody looked at the others. "I'm hungry. You guys want pizza?"

"Sounds good. Let's get it delivered." Ryleigh replied.

"I can go get it." Cody offered. "This place is dead right now."

"No, let's get it delivered." Adam added.

"Alright, pepperoni and mushroom?"

"Sounds good." She said as he placed the order.

Katelyn and John arrived at his parents' house and headed in. He hoped this night would help put Justin and his stalking out of their minds.

"John, Katelyn. Glad you came." Carol said hugging them both. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

"She said yes." John smiled. He had told his mother that he was going to ask Katelyn to marry him and she gave him her mother's engagement ring for him to give to Katelyn.

"Congratulations!" She said hugging them both. "Let me see the ring." Katelyn smiled and showed her hand. "I knew my mother's engagement ring would suit you and it does. Take good care of it."

"I promise I will." Katelyn smiled.

"So when is the big day?"

"We were thinking over Christmas break."

"That's not that far away." Carol replied.

"We know but we don't want anything big. We want small and just close friends and family."

"That sounds lovely." Carol smiled. "Where did you want to have this wedding?

John looked at Katelyn and smiled. "We were thinking about here at the house."

"Oh I'd be so honored. Do you have any idea about colors?"

"Well since it's Christmas, I was thinking silver and gold or red and green. Something that goes with Christmas and winter."

"I love that idea."

She smiled. "Great. I just want something simple. Just close friends and family. A simple buffet and champagne. And a simple wedding cake in the shape of presents."

"Then that's what you'll get."

Katelyn smiled. "I'm excited. I know John and I have a few months of college left but I don't want to wait to get married."

"I don't either." John replied.

"Well, we know the date and everything. We can get planning." Carol smiled. "So let's all sit down to dinner."

Everyone headed into the dining room where Carol announced the engagement to everyone.

Ryleigh, Cody and Adam were locking up for the night. "So, what are you plans for tonight?" Cody asked them as they walked to the cars.

"We're just going to spend time together." Adam smiled.

"Enough info for me." He laughed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cody said as he drove away. Adam started to get in the car when he realized it had a flat.

"Damn. Let me change it." He went to the trunk. He had just pulled the tire out of the trunk when everything went black. When he came too, he saw that Ryleigh was no where to be found. "Ryleigh!" he called out as he looked around. He headed back to the coffee house and saw that it was still dark and locked up. He quickly called 911 and explained.

Ryleigh sat in the front seat of Justin's car with her hands tied together. She was scared. He had hit Adam and she barely had time to react when he put something over her mouth and everything went black.

"Just relax and do what I say." He said as they drove. "You shouldn't have turned me down. But it's okay now. We're together now."

"Justin, please let me go. If you care about me like you say, then let me go." She pleaded a little bit.

"I love you Ryleigh. And we are going to spend some time together and you will realized I'm the guy for you."

"They'll come looking for me." She said.

"Oh don't worry about that baby. Nobody will find us until I'm ready for them to." He said as they drove. She looked around hoping to figure out where they were going and how she could get word to someone.

Randy pulled up at the coffee shop the same time Cody, Mike, John and Katelyn did. He saw Adam sitting in the back of the ambulance near by with Chris sitting there talking to him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked Adam.

"We came out of the coffee shop. I saw I had a flat tire so started to change it. Someone hit me over the head apparently. And when I woke up, Ryleigh was gone."

Randy went over to the officer standing by the car and looked at him. "What do you have?"

"Tires have been slashed. No obvious signs of a struggle. We did find a rag covered in chloroform by the open passenger door. Her cell phone and purse are still here."

"Do me a favor. Call the station and see if Justin Gabriel is still in lock up."

The office nodded and quickly called the station. He hung up and looked at Randy. "Justin Gabriel was released a few hours ago. His lawyer got him released."

"Alright, put out an APB on Justin and his car. I want everyone of his friends and family interviewed. I want his apartment searched, cell phone dumped, search into his financial records."

"On it." The officer said leaving to do it.

Randy turned back to his sister's friends They had all tried to protect her and it was to no avail. Justin still got her. Now Randy would stop at nothing to find her.

Ryleigh and Justin pulled up to this house in the middle of nowhere and he got her out of the car. "Now why don't we go in and get cleaned up for dinner? You just rest and relax and I'll start dinner. If you try to run, I'll find you. Now be a good girl and go get cleaned up. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can really get to know each other." He said as he led her into the house and untied her hands. She was shocked when he pulled out a gun. "And this is just a little insurance. Now move."

She sighed and headed to the bathroom. Once she got there, she looked around trying to figure out how to get away from him. She opened the bathroom window only to find cement had been poured and it was impossible to get out. The bathroom door opened and she saw him standing there. He looked at the bathroom window.

"Thought you might try that." He said as he closed the window and put the stopper in the tub. He turned on the water and looked over at her. "I told you, you can't get away. Now take off your clothes." She stood there looking at him. She heard the gun click and gulped as she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. "Good. Now clean up and put this on. I want you to look beautiful." He said handing her a bag with a dress and shoes in it. "I'll keep the door open so I can keep an eye on you. Don't take too long." He said as he rubbed his hand down her arm. He walked out into the kitchen and she wiped her face as she got undressed the rest of the way and stepped into the tub

She couldn't believe this. She looked out at him as she was in the tub. She had to figure out a way to get away from him. But she had no idea where they were and she wondered if any of the other windows were cemented. She finished the bath and got dressed in the dress and everything. She walked out to where he was.

He looked up. "You look beautiful. I hope you're hungry. Dinner is ready." She walked slowly to where he was. "Sit down." He said pulling out a chair. "This is just the start of our romantic getaway."

She sat down in the chair and he pushed her chair up and brushed her hair over her shoulder to one side. He leaned in close to her ear and she closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her neck. "I hope you like it. I made your favorite."

"Great." She said softly.

"Good. Then let's have a nice dinner." He sat down across from her. She looked across at him as they sat there. She couldn't believe he was doing this. That he'd actually kidnapped her and hurt Adam. He'd looked so helpless laying on the ground behind the car. She hoped he was okay. That he wasn't hurt too badly.

"You know. I worked really hard on dinner. And if you can't have the common courtesy to eat it, we can move on to the next phase of our evening. Come here." He said looking at her. She didn't move. "I SAID COME HERE!" He yelled. She jumped a little and slowly got up walking around the table. She stood in front of him, shaking. He pulled his chair back from the table and sat there looking at her for a minute. He got up from the chair and walked around her, his hands brushing her hair and then wrapping around her waist. "Let's move on to the best part of the evening."

He kissed her neck and moved his hands up from her waist. "Let's move this to the bedroom." He dragged her to the bedroom that was off to the side.

Katelyn sat next to Cody, Mike and John behind the police line and watched as they dusted Adam's car for prints. She hoped that they found Ryleigh. She felt John take her hand. "The police will find her. Randy isn't going to stop until he does."

"I hope so." She replied. "Justin is dangerous. And who knows what he might do."

"I shouldn't have left them. I should have stayed with them until they got to Ryleigh's or Adam's. If I had stayed, I'd have seen him. I'd have been able to warn them." Cody said.

"Then he might have hurt you too." Adam said walking up. "I was released from the hospital. Any news on Ryleigh?"

"No." John replied. "They are looking for Justin."

Adam nodded. He hoped they found him and Ryleigh. He couldn't believe that he had let Justin get the drop on him and take Ryleigh. He was suppose to protect her and he felt like he failed her. He only hoped she was found and safe.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ryleigh laid on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She could already feel the side of her face start to swell where he'd slapped her. The back of her throat burned with stomach acid and the taste of him. She closed her eyes and pulled against the restraints slightly as he walked back into the room and climbed on the bed on top of her. She felt his hand on the side of her face that was bruising and the coldness of whatever he was holding to her eye.

"There now. That's feels better doesn't it?" She nodded slightly.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled a little.

"It's good to see that you've regained your manners. Now remember what I said. Be a good girl and cooperate and I won't hurt you anymore." He said as he leaned in and kissed her eye. She winced a little when he did. "Since we are being good. We can enjoy the next thing." She flinched a little when she felt his hand moving up her thigh. "Is your eye still bothering you?" She nodded. "I'm sorry about that. But don't you worry. In just a few minutes, you'll forget all about your eye." He said as he slid a finger inside her. She bit her lip to keep all sounds inside. She wasn't going to react to what he was doing even though her body was reacting to him.

She felt him slid another one inside her. "You know, it's no fun if you don't enjoy it. And I know you are." He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "You know you like this...my fingers sliding in and out of you making you wet, making you ready for me. It feels good doesn't it?! Huh?! C'mon baby. Tell me how good it feels."

She didn't say anything until she felt his other hand come up to her face. He smacked her cheek gently. "I said say it ! This will be worse if you don't."

"It feels good." She said softly.

"Louder." He said. "Say it louder." He moved his fingers faster and faster inside her.

"It...it feels good." She said.

"That wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out and untied her legs from the ends of the bed. He wrapped her legs around his waist and tied the restraint around them both. He looked at her as she laid there with him buried deep inside her. He started to move slightly. She wouldn't even look at him. She just laid there with her eyes closed. His hand went to either side of the bed frame and he pushed inside her hard and deep. "Look at me." He said his hand running down to her breast and squeezing it hard. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the look in his eyes frightening her. "Beg me for it. Beg me to fuck you."

She looked at him and knew she had to do what he wanted. "Fuck me. Please fuck me." She said softly.

He pulled out and pushed back into her. "Say it loud and beg me to fuck you hard."

"Fuck me!" She said loudly. "Please fuck me hard."

He pushed into her hard again. "You like that don't you? Don't you?"

"Yes." She said. "Please...please don't stop."

"Oh don't worry about that baby. We're not done. Not by a long shot." He said as he kept pumping into her hard and fast. "You feel even better than I imagined. He untied the restraint and pulled out of her. He made her get on her hands and knees and he pushed inside her hard again. His hand went between her legs again and he once again had two fingers buried deeply inside her. He smacked her ass hard.

"I didn't tell you to stop talking did I? Keep begging me to pound you." She didn't say anything. He smacked her again, harder and pulled out of her getting off the bed. He wrapped one of the restraints that had been on her leg around her neck and wrists and to the end of the bed. He took the other one and cut it in half using part of it to shove in her mouth and the other part to whip her ass. "Since you seem to have lost your manners again, we're going to have an extended period of rough play. I decide when you've had enough. Oh and trust me, you haven't had nearly enough. No don't make any noise at all or I'll have to punish you." He said as he plowed back into her roughly. He smacked her ass again with the part of the restraint and again shoved him fingers inside her. His pace was hard and fast and he could feel them both getting close. "You gonna be a good girl now?" He asked as he smacked her ass again. She nodded, tears once again stinging her eyes.

He removed the restraint from her mouth as he walked over to the end of the bed in front of her and shoved himself in her mouth. He thrust himself in and out a few times before he came. He grabbed her head, pushing himself deeper inside her and released. She could feel it dripping down the back of her throat and she wanted to choke, to throw up like she'd done the last time. But she knew she couldn't. He pulled out a minute later and she swallowed and looked at him. She knew from here on out, she had to do what he wanted her to. If she didn't, she wouldn't make it until they found her.

"Any leads?" Randy asked another officer.

"I'm sorry, Randy. We haven't found anything."

"Where could they be? Where did he take my sister?"

"Think I got something." One of the officers called out. Randy rushed over to where they were. "Six months ago, he inherited an old run down house about sixty miles outside of town. He's been doing work to fix it up for the last three weeks. Could be a long shot but it all we have now."

"Then let's go." Randy said.

"No. We'll go." His boss said. "You are too emotionally involved in this. You stay here and if we have something we will let you know."

"But Hunter..."

"No buts. Technically, it's outside our jurisdiction. But I've got a friend on the force down there that I've been in contact with. He's going to let me and Dave ride along. If we find her, I'll make sure you know." He looked at him. "There is no negotiation on this."

"Fine." Randy replied. "I'll stay here."

"Good. When we know something, I will let you know." He motioned for Dave to go and they headed out.

Randy waited till they left and then he looked over at Adam. He walked to his truck and pulled out the extra bullet proof vest and tossed it to him. Adam looked at him. "Let's go get her." Adam nodded and got into the truck. They were soon on their way to the house.

Ryleigh laid on the bed hoping Justin would leave her now. He was in the kitchen making something. He walked back into the room and sat the tray of food down on the makeshift nightstand and then sat down on the end of the bed. He ran his face down her cheek and smiled at her. "Thought you might be hungry. Since you didn't eat dinner. If I untie you and let you sit up, will you be a good girl and eat? Not try to run or anything?"

She nodded. He untied her arms and legs and she sat up on the bed. He put the tray of food in front of her and looked at her leaning his face in her direction and pointing to his cheek. She leaned over and kissed it. He smiled at her.

"Thank you. This looks delicious." She said softly.

"You're welcome. Now you sit here and eat and I'll go run us a nice bath. We can clean up and relax and then maybe watch a movie or something okay?" She nodded as she took a bite of the food.

"That sounds great. Could I...could I get some clothes? Please? I'm a little cold."

"We'll see about that okay? Now you eat." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked into the bathroom.

She sighed. She had no way out right now. She could only hope once he was asleep, she might be able to get away. She pulled the sheet around her as she ate. And hoped that she could get out of this soon.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Randy looked over at Adam as they drove, listening to the police scanner the whole way. He could tell that he was worried. That the thought of losing Ryleigh was killing him.

"Have you told her you love her?"

"What?" Adam asked him.

"Have you told my sister that you love her? It's obvious that you do. So have you told her?"

"Not yet. It just never seemed like the right time. And now... I feel responsible for him getting to her. I should have tried harder to protect her. I should have known he'd do something like this. I just hope she's okay."

"We all thought Justin was in jail and she was safe. This wasn't your fault." Randy said as they drove. "We all thought Justin in jail. I should have checked and made sure he stayed there."

"This isn't your fault either. You've done everything you could to protect her."

"But he still got her. We have to find them." He said as they drove toward their destination. He was going to save his sister and make sure Justin paid for what he was doing.

Ryleigh sat in the bathtub with her head leaned back against Justin's chest and his arms wrapped around her. She was doing everything she could not to make him angry anymore.

"This is so relaxing isn't it." He said as his hands moved over her body. "Just the two of us without another soul for miles around." He said as he kissed her neck. "And no one knows where we are."

She didn't say anything as he continued. She desperately hoped someone did know where they were. She just had to hold on. She closed her eyes and turned a little in his arms so she could lean her further on his chest. She felt him smile. "You tired baby?" She nodded and forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Then lets get out of here and into bed." He smiled and got out first. He helped her out and helped her dry off. He handed her a t-shirt. "Here. Put this on while I go out fresh sheets on the bed. Then we can lay down okay?"

She nodded and put the shirt on. She slowly followed him out of the bathroom. She once again looked around for anything that could help her escape.

He looked over at her after he'd changed the sheets and patted the bed beside him. She closed her eyes and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge beside him.

"This is so much better than you resisting me, don't you think?"

"Yeah, this is nice." She said

He smiled. "This is so perfect. I don't think we will ever leave. We will make this our home forever." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and she silently prayed that someone would find her soon.

Randy pulled into the area where the police scanner said they thought they were. He hoped it was indeed true.

"He brought her to this shit hole?" Adam asked. "The conditions in juvey were nicer than this."

"We just have to wait and see. If we see the little fucker, he's mine. You take care of Ryleigh."

"He better not have hurt her."

"Doesn't matter, either way I don't see this ending peacefully." Randy said looking at the cabin.

"I told you to wait." He heard behind them.

"She's my sister Hunter. Would you wait if it was someone you loved? If it was Stephanie or one of the girls?"

Hunter sighed. "Stay here. I mean it. This is an order. We will get her out if she's in there. But you both need to stay put or you could put her in danger. So, stay here."

"Fine." Randy said. Hunter looked at Dave.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Dave nodded and they started toward the cabin. They motioned for the other cops to surround the area while they made their way to the front. They would do some recon before they stormed in.

Justin woke up at the sound of the knock on the door and looked over at Ryleigh. "Who the hell could that be?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

He groaned and got out of bed. He threw on some pants and headed to the door. He figured it was a local or someone lost. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my friend and I broke down a few miles back. We were wondering if we could use your phone." Dave said.

"Hold on." He said shutting the door and walking back to the bedroom. He looked at Ryleigh. "If you don't stay quiet and play along, I will hurt you." She nodded and watched as he shut the door and walked back to the front door. "Sorry, my girlfriend and I were busy. So I wanted to let her know we had guests. Please come in."

Hunter and Dave walked in and looked around. Hunter noticed Ryleigh's name tag from the coffee shop on the coffee table. "So this is a nice old cabin. Little run down though."

"Just inherited it from my grandfather a few weeks ago. Brought my girlfriend out here so we could fix it up a little and have some privacy." He said to them. "The home phone is broken. But I have my cell phone. I'm shocked you guys don't have cell phones."

"Yeah well we do. But some genius left the chargers on the boat."

"Sorry."

"Here is my phone." Justin said handing them his cell phone. He looked at the bedroom door and made sure it remained shut.

Dave dialed the number and looked over at Hunter and nodded. "So, it doesn't look like you have done much in the way of redoing this place."

"Well, we were going to but we got distracted." Justin replied. "She's probably in there asleep right now."

"Right. Well we will be quiet then." Hunter replied. "I'm Hunter and this is Dave. And you are?"

"Justin." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Justin." Hunter replied. He was glad that Justin never saw him when he was arrested otherwise they wouldn't have been able to pull this off.

They heard a noise in the bedroom and Justin looked back at the door. "Excuse me for a second."

"Sure." They said as he walked to the bedroom.

"When do we take him?" Dave asked him quietly.

"When he comes back out." Dave nodded at him. They got into positions and got ready to take Justin. It was time to end this.

Justin walked into the bedroom and looked at Ryleigh. "I thought I told you to be quiet."

"You did. I'm sorry. I..." She didn't get time to say anything else as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth." He applied a little pressure as his hand was around her neck. "I don't want to hurt you but if you don't shut up, I will end this. And you don't want to know how."

She sat there against the mattress clawing at his hands and gasping for air. She could feel the tears running down her face, the light slipping father and farther away. The thought ran through her head that she'd never see her friends again, wouldn't get to be in Katelyn and Cena's wedding or hear Cody call her Cookie. She'd never get to tell Randy or Nate what amazing big brothers they were or how much she loved them. She'd never get to see her nieces or nephews. And then there was Adam. She'd never get to tell him what a great man he was or how much she loved him. How much she adored the time they had together. How much his love had meant to her.

This was how it was going to end. On this mattress in this run down cabin at the hands of the man who had stalked, kidnapped and raped her. She retreated in her mind, picturing Adam so that Justin's face wouldn't be he last face she saw. She pictured him smiling. His fingers brushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear as he leaned down and kissed her. She could feel the darkness closing in on her now, almost completely taking over. And then the pressure stopped and Justin's weight seemed to lift off of her. She heard someone calling her name, the voice familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. And she opened her eyes as best she could.

"She's alive. Get me a bus and some medics in here now!" Hunter yelled as he ripped the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Ryleigh. Dave had Justin up and was arresting him.

The paramedics rushed in with the gurney and their kits. They started an IV and quickly took her out of the cabin and into the ambulance.

Randy and Adam looked on and saw the medics taking someone in the ambulance. They rushed to the scene and saw Hunter. "What happened?" Randy asked.

"They're taking her to the hospital. She's...she's pretty beat up. When we busted the door in, he was choking her. And she was only wearing a t-shirt."

"He's a dead man." Randy said as he started to walk over.

"Randy, wait." Hunter said grabbing his arm. "She is on her way to the hospital. You and Adam should head there. We will handle him."

Randy sighed and nodded and headed back to the truck with Adam close behind. They both wanted to killed Justin but knew Ryleigh needed them more.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Randy hung up after he'd called their parents who said they'd be on their way with Nate and he'd called Jamie. Adam had called Chris who said he'd let everyone know and be there as soon as he could.

Adam and Randy sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Ryleigh. She had been taken back to an exam room immediately. They hoped there was no permanent damage done by Justin. They heard footsteps and looked up at the doctor who walked in.

"Family of Ryleigh Orton."

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's been sedated. There is a broken bone in her face, fractured bones in her wrists, ankles and hips. She also has significant damage to her throat and there is evidence of repeated sexual assault. We did a rape kit."

"I'll kill him." Randy said trying to hold his temper.

"She'll recover from this right?" Adam asked.

"Yes but it will be a long road. This type of trauma is not easy to recover from. She will have nightmares. And she will have physical therapy and be on some pain medication. She will also be on something to help her sleep. I strongly suggest therapy. For this trauma. I'm going to recommend a therapist. You will all have to be patient with her." Randy nodded. "I'll let you see her in a few hours."

"Thank you." Adam said to him. He turned to Randy once the doctor had left. "I want to kill him for doing this to her."

"Welcome to the club." He said.

"This is all my fault. I should have been more aware of our surroundings. I should have paid closer attention."

"This isn't your fault. We all thought Justin was in jail. I should have made sure he was."

"Neither of you had a way of knowing." They turned to see Chris, John, Katelyn and Cody standing there.

"She's right. You had no way of knowing he would get out." Chris added.

"How is she?"

"They have her sedated. She's got a long road to recovery."

"I'm sure she does." Katelyn replied. "This has to be tough on her and she needs us."

"Yes she does." Randy agreed. "I'm going to go see her."

"I'll let you know when Jamie and your parents get here."

"Thank you." He said turning to Adam. "You can see her next."

"Thanks." Adam replied.

Chris sat down next to Adam as Randy walked back toward Ryleigh's room. "How are you holding up?"

"I should have done more to protect her. I should have tried harder."

"This isn't your fault Adam." He replied. "You couldn't have known that he would get out of jail. Everyone thought he was in jail and she was safe. You aren't to blame for this."

"I was supposed to protect her. I promised her I would."

"And you did your best. You couldn't have known about Justin. Adam, you shouldn't blame yourself. You did the best you could with the information you had."

"How does anyone do the things he did to her to another human being and live with themselves?"

"I don't know." Chris sighed. "I just don't know. But he will pay for what he did."

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Anybody want anything?" Cody asked them.

"No thanks." Adam said to him. "I just want to see Ryleigh."

"Alright." Cody said heading toward the cafeteria.

Katelyn sighed and sat down by Adam. "This isn't your fault or anyone's fault. Justin was severely unhinged."

"Yeah." Adam said softly.

"Just wait. Ryleigh will tell you this isn't your fault." He just nodded as they sat there.

Randy walked to the door of the room and walked in. He saw his sister in the bed and he held his anger. He wanted to kill Justin for this. He walked in and sat by the bed. "I'm sorry Ry. I'm so sorry." He felt a shift in the bed and looked to see his sister awake. "I'm sorry, Ry. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Not...not...your...fault."

"It is. I should have made sure he was in jail." He said. "I'm sorry. It was job to protect you and I failed."

"No. Don't...say...that."

"I'm just so sorry Ryleigh. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing...and just be...my big brother. Please?"

"Alright." He said taking her hand. "I can do that." He replied. "You know, you have a waiting room full of people who care about you too."

"I'm...not ready to...see them yet. I...don't...want...them...to see me like this."

"They all love you." He said softly. "I know it would be okay. Adam is worried and Katelyn. Are you sure about not seeing them?" She looked at him. "They're all here for you. They love you."

"I just…can't…see them."

"Ry, this isn't your fault. You know that right?"

"I know that for the most part." She said softly. "But something about me made Justin do this. He didn't do this with anyone else. What was it about me that made him do this?"

"This wasn't on you. He's crazy. This wasn't on you at all. And we will make sure that he pays for it. I promise you." Randy said as there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it and saw Adam standing there.

"Is she up for visitors?" Adam asked.

"She's feeling really self conscious right now."

"So, she doesn't want to see anyone?" Adam asked him.

"I think you need to talk to her." Randy said. He opened the door. "Just be patient."

Adam nodded and walked in as Randy left. "I know you don't want to see anyone but I needed to see you."

"Why would you want to see me like this?"

He walked in and sat down by her. "Because I love you. And I want to be here for you." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He cautiously took her hand in his. "I love you Ry and there is nothing that can change that."

"You love me?"

"Yes." He said to her. "I should have said it sooner. I love you." He took her hand. "And I'll be here for you and give you all the support you need." He looked at her. "Ry, please don't shut me out. I can help you." She leaned forward and hugged him. He pulled away and looked at her. "So, does that mean I don't have to leave?"

"Please don't."

"I would never leave you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said softly.

"Do you wanna see anyone else?"

"Not right now. Can you just tell them that I want to rest and will see them tomorrow? Please."

"I can do that." He said to her. "I'll be right back." She nodded as he walked out to the waiting room.

Adam came around the corner and everyone stood up. "How'd it go?" Randy asked.

"She wants me to stay with her. She's not up to seeing anyone right now."

"She said that?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes. She just doesn't want to right now."

"Alright." She said to him. "Just tell her we're thinking about her."

"I will."

She nodded and headed out with John. She couldn't believe that Ryleigh didn't want to see her. But she guessed she just wanted to rest.

"She'll see you tomorrow." John said.

"Yeah." She replied as they got to the car.

"She will. She just is hurting right now."

"I understand that." She said as they got in and were soon on their way. "It's just…she's my best friend. Nothing could or would ever change that."

"I know that and I'm sure deep down she does too."

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "And I'm being selfish. This is about Ryleigh. Not me." She sighed. "Let's get some food and head home. I'm a little tired."

"Alright." He said as they headed home. He knew this was hard on Katelyn because she and Ryleigh were close but he also knew that this had to be hard on Ryleigh. Whatever Justin did was damaging. Now they just had to wait for her to heal and feel somewhat better. And she would as time went on.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Randy walked to Ryleigh's room. He saw that she was alone. "Where's Adam?"

"He went to get some breakfast." She replied.

"So, are you going to see your other friends today?" He asked her. "Mainly Katelyn."

"Call her and tell her I'll see her after lunch."

"Good. I know you don't really want to see anyone but she's your best friend."

"I can't hide out forever. And they're my friends, they'll love me no matter what."

"That is true." He smiled a little bit. "So, I will call Katelyn and tell her to come." He said as Adam walked in. "And I will go do that now."

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"I'm not. I'm going to call Katelyn and tell her she can come and visit after lunch." He said walking out.

Adam looked at Ryleigh as he put her breakfast in front of her. "I got you oatmeal. I figured it would be easier to eat with the broken bones in your face. And Meryl at the nurses desk won't tell the doctor because I bought her breakfast too. Cody and Mike have agreed to cover our shifts at the coffee house for a few weeks and Randy and I talked to your professors and got all your work. I'll help you with the typing and everything. Oh and Drew said not to worry about anything and just get to feeling better. Your mom, dad and Nate said they'd drop by later this morning. They came by after you were asleep last night. And Cody told me to give you this. " He said as he pulled a card out of the bag that held his own food.

"You took care of everything?" She said to him as she took the card.

"Yeah. And until you get better, you'll be staying with me and Chris. Went out and bought a new bed, new bedding and extra pillows to make sure you're comfortable."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, I do. I'm here to support you and help you. So, yes, you will move in with me."

"I won't fight you on it." She said. "But it'll be a little weird not living with Katelyn."

"I know but you guys weren't going to live together forever. She's getting married and moving in with John right?"

"Yes, she is." She said to him. "But not for a little bit."

"She can come over and see you. You aren't moving to across the country just across town."

"And Chris is okay with that?"

"He picked up the bed and had it set up and made before I got home this morning to change clothes."

"Alright." She replied as Randy came back in.

"Katelyn will be here after lunch. She's excited to see you." He said to her. "And Mom, Dad and Nate are right outside."

She sighed. "I guess send them in."

He nodded and opened the door. Her mom and dad and Nate came in. "Thank goodness you're okay." Elaine said hugging her. "We got here as soon as we could. Adam, isn't it?" She asked looking at Adam.

"Yes ma'am."

"It's nice to see you again. Thank you for staying with her."

"I would do anything for her." He replied. "I love her ma'am."

Elaine smiled and hugged him. "I know you do. When this is all over, you'll have to come for a visit with her."

"I would like that." He replied.

Elaine smiled and looked at her daughter. "So, when do you get out of here? Daddy and I thought you might come back to St. Louis and recovery."

"Actually ma'am, I've invited Ryleigh to stay with me so I could help her with school. I promise I'll take good care of her and you can call her as much as you want to."

Elaine looked at him and then at Ryleigh. "Do you want to stay with Adam instead of us?"

"Yeah. I really would mom. If that's alright."

"Well if that's what you want." She replied. "Then alright."

"Do you need anything?"

"No mom. Adam and I took care of everything. All Ryleigh needs to do is rest and get better."

"Alright. But I will call and check on her regularly." Elaine replied.

"We wouldn't expect anything less. But I swear to you that I will take good care of her." Adam said.

"I know you will." She smiled as the door opened.

"Oh I didn't realize you had guests." Katelyn said when she walked in.

"Katelyn, how nice to see you dear." Elaine said hugging her.

"You too Mrs. Orton." Katelyn smiled. She looked over at Ryleigh. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too." She smiled. "Can I get a few minutes with Katelyn please?"

"Sure." Adam said kissing her and walking out with everyone following him.

"Well, you know how to clear a room." Katelyn laughed.

"Yeah." She looked at her. "Adam asked me to stay with him while I recover and I said yes."

"That's great." Katelyn replied. "I mean if that's where you want to recover. It's your choice."

"I think I do. He told me he loves me. Can you imagine? Seeing me like this and he still tells me he loves me?" Ryleigh said with tears in her eyes

"Because that's love." She smiled and hugged her. "He loves you and when someone loves you, they will see you through anything. This will make you a stronger couple."

"You know, when he was choking me..I forced my mind to go somewhere else. To think about the people I love. I decided that if I died, I didn't want his face to be the last face I saw. I thought about you and Cody and Mike. My family. And the last face that ran through my head was Adam's. And I remember thinking that he'd never know how much our time together meant to me, how much I loved him. And I don't think I've said it back to him since he told me. I'm a little afraid I guess."

"I understand that." Katelyn sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to say those words. You always want to make sure you mean them. And now you have a chance to tell him. To tell him how much you love him."

"I'm glad you guys still love me."

"Always." Katelyn smiled. "You're my best friend and I love you. In fact, you're more like my sister. And I'm always here for you no matter what. Who else is going to plan my bachelorette party and stand up with me when John and I get married in a few months."

"You still want me to do that?"

"Now more than ever. And I'm supposed to tell you that Codes and Mike will be by later with Brandi and Rosa. They all miss you."

"I'm not sure about seeing them."

"They love you and no one will treat you different if that's what you think." Katelyn looked at her. "You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. You're safe now and we are all here to support you."

"Thanks." She said. "I just….I'm not sure how to get my life back."

"All you can do is take things one day at a time. And know you have tons of people who love you." Katelyn said. "And we drive Adam and John crazy with movie nights and tons of ice cream." Ryleigh smiled slightly and winced a little. "Still in pain?"

"Yes." She replied. "I hate this"

"I know but it's over now and all you have to do is get better." Ryleigh nodded. "You're a strong person."

"Thanks for saying that."

"I'm just stating the truth. Now do you want me to pack you some things and take them to Adam's?"

"Yeah. Just some clothes and things."

"Alright. I will pack them and bring them there." She said to her as the door opened.

"Okay to come in?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I'm off to get her some clothes and bring them to your house."

Adam nodded. "Chris and Nattie are there. They'll show you which room is ours."

"Alright." Katelyn said as she hugged Ryleigh. "I'll see you later." She nodded and Katelyn left.

Adam looked at Ryleigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just weird, I guess." She replied. "So much has happened. And now it's just putting my life back together."

He took her hand. "We're all here to help you do that." She nodded. She was ready to try to put this behind her. And she was glad she had friends and family to help.

Please Review!


End file.
